Gone Rogue
by Wishheart01
Summary: Creekpaw's sister, Minnowpaw, has run away looking for an adventure. When Creekpaw goes to get her back she finds more than she bargained for. Will she ever be able to leave the rogue's territory or the Tom she found there? A One-shot for Forestclan RPG: Outside adventures.


**This is a Forestclan One-shot! But even so, you can still review!**

"Come on Creekpaw! I want to have an adventure!" Creekpaw sighed, her younger sister was so excitable. "Minnowpaw, we have to act for the good of the clan." Minnowpaw threw her a sulky look but then brightened. "I know!" She exclaimed, "we can go find the cats that shredded Lillypond. That would be for the good of the clan!" Minnowpaw's eyes were shining with excitement. "No! Minnowpaw, we can't do that." Creekpaw scolded her younger sister. Minnowpaw looked shocked, her eyes were wide with fright, her tail was bristling. She ran into the apprentices den. Sighing, Creekpaw sat down and drew a wet paw over her ear. Why was her sister like this? Couldn't she let go of the kit games they had played around the nursery? Creekpaw had learnt to, being an apprentice was serious business. They were the future warriors of the clan, it was up to them to focus on their training and get things right!

Creekpaw woke. The nest next to her, which normally contained the warm furry scrap that was Minnowpaw, was empty and as cold as a fish which had just been pulled from the brook. Oh no! She groaned inwardly, Minnowpaw must have gone to look for the rogues, she still wanted her adventure! She slithered out of her own nest and into the camp outside. Creekpaw inhaled. There was still a faint scent trail, she could track her! She opened her jaws. The scent was strongest by the Reed Bank. I'll start there, She decided.

Minnowpaw's trail led onward through Brookclan territory. Creekpaw was stiff and cold, if Minnowpaw had to run away at all, why not do it when the sun had at least come up? Creekpaw traveled on and on. Her sister had passed clan territory! Suddenly, a wall of tightly woven, silver cobwebs appeared in front of her. The cobwebs were set up as a barrier, gleaming a dull silver in the moonlight. "Who goes there!" A strange mew hissed. Creekpaw tensed. She whipped around. In front of her stood two brawny Toms. Their muscles bulged under their dull tabby pelts, yet despite that, the pair looked scrawny and underfed. "She carries the same scent as the other one." The bigger one hissed to the smaller. The small one nodded. "Aye." The big one directed his gaze at Creekpaw.  
"I am Thorn, and this is my brother, Thistle. You shall come with us to meet King." Thorn's mew was deep and had a grim undertone to it. Creekpaw didn't want to go but these cats said she'd smelt like another cat, and that cat might just have been Minnowpaw. She had to go. She had to do it for her sister. Creekpaw dipped her head in a sign of submission. "I will go." She mewed solemnly.

The two brothers flanked her like twin shadows as they marched her through the territory. More silver web hung everywhere and foul smelling water filled stagnant puddles. What kind of cat would want to live in this place? Thorn and Thistle lead her through a forest of strange tree stumps. She tapped one with an outstretched paw. Booonnnngggg. The noise sounded hollow. Thistle gave her a shove. Creekpaw stumbled. "Little cat move." He grunted. They stopped in front of a small hole in the bottom of the silver web flanked by two hollow stumps. Thorn squeezed in first. Than Thistle pushed Creekpaw through and followed.

This must be their camp Creekpaw thought. Dead branches were propped up against hollow stumps to make spaces that she figured were dens. There were 4, all the same size arranged in a vague circle around a small mound of dirt. One cat sat atop the dirt pile. Two others sat directly beneath it. Thorn went up to the pile and began to mew with the cat that sat there. Thistle nodded in the direction of Thorn and the strange cat, "King." He rumbled. "King lead." Creekpaw nodded to show her understanding. As they edged closer, she could tell one of the cats at the bottom was a She-cat. From her scent she could tell she wasn't nursing kits. Thistle saw her looking. "She-cat Truth. Truth sister."  
"Who's the Tom?" Thistle grunted  
"Tom Eagle." As they got even closer, Creekpaw could see that Eagle was actually a very attractive cat. Finely shaped head and tall ears. Even his dull spotted coat looked better than the others. "Well, well, well. What is your name young She-cat? What are you doing so far from your clan home?" Creekpaw was snapped out of her thoughts in an instant. She thought of home, of Minnowpaw. She stepped forward boldly.

"I am Creekpaw of Brookclan. My mother is Rainfeather of Brookclan and my father is Stormheart of Brookclan. I have come for my sister!" Her voice rang loudly, but it did not betray her fears. King looked amused. "Another clan cat, eh? Well I suppose she can go with the other one while we decide their fate." Thorn and Thistle seemed to take this as an order. They started to shove her in the direction of the edge of the camp. More silver web was there, but as they got closer, Creekpaw gasped, the silver web was arranged so that it formed a hollow, and inside the hollow... Was Minnowpaw!

"Creekpaw!"  
"Minnowpaw! Ummphh!" The big dirty brutes had shoved her into the silver-web-trap! She hissed at them, but Thorn and Thistle just turned away and walked back to the centre of the camp. Fox-hearted cowards! "Creekpaw! You followed me! Why you stupid fur-ball?" When Creekpaw answered, she did it truthfully, "because your my sister." Minnowpaw nodded, that was enough for her. "Right then, we need to get out!" Creekpaw looked at her. shocked, then she realised that she was expecting they'd never leave... And maybe she was hoping they'd never leave a little bit too. Creekpaw mentally cuffed herself over the ears, she had to stay true to her clan and her mission to bring Minnowpaw home, she couldn't fall in love with some rogue cat! "Yes, escape!" Minnowpaw stared at her,  
"What's wrong with you, you don't just announce you're planning to escape to your captors!" Minnowpaw pointed with her tail, and sure enough, Eagle was approaching them. He stopped by the entrance to their prison. "I wouldn't try if I were you." Even his meow was beautiful! Ah! Snap out of it Creekpaw! She managed a growl, "what do you want?" Eagle flinched. Creekpaw's heart fluttered. Great Starclan... What was wrong with her? "I'm sorry." she whispered. She saw his face brighten. "I need to talk to the one named Creekpaw." Creekpaw could tell he was trying to sound like he was a dangerous rogue trying to intimidate his prisoners. She looked into his eyes. They were full of life and love. And now Creekpaw knew, she couldn't leave him alone...


End file.
